Holy Day of New Gods
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: On the same day every year the Norns will select an Asgardian to bless with new god powers. Loki discovers he is the god of ergi, and does what he can to hide this fact from becoming public. Shameless smut. M/M Explicit. Part 1 of 2 in a series.


It was seven in the morning and the early sun was too bright for Loki's eyes. He stood on the dais as Odin gave the same speech he gave every year on this day. Still, boring as this tradition was, there was excitement in the air. This was the one day of the year when the Norns blessed Asgardians with new god powers. While anyone in the kingdom could be affected, the royal family in particular were susceptible to their blessings. If you could call it that. The Norns did not always bestow new gifts. In fact, until recently there had been many years where no new gods were made. Until three years ago when Loki reached manhood.

He was now the Patron God of lies, chaos, and fire. For three years in a row the Norns had picked on him and he was hopeful and eager to see someone else get "blessed". Being able to breath fire is not as fun as it sounds. And having things just break or go awry simply because he was present in the room is not fun either. And last year, too many people had enjoyed listening to Loki tell fantastic lies, on par with the great and epic war songs sung by the court bards.

The first day, this day, was always the worst. On the Holy Day three years ago, Loki had spent the entire day belching fire much to the delight of Asgard's children. That was fine. But then the following year he was the object of scorn for an entire day. Everywhere he went, wheels popped off carts, horses became spooked, and men that had been winning at poker found their luck turned sour as he walked past. Then last year, his silver tongue emerged.

Last year had also been different from the previous years because Loki wasn't the only one to be blessed. Last year Thor had been given the power of Thunder. The rain and lightning called to him, and Odin, pleased with this blessing, had gifted Thor with Mjolnir. Loki couldn't help being jealous. By the end of the day today, anyone who was blessed with a new power would be required to demonstrate that new gift before at least thirteen witnesses. Three years in a row. Loki couldn't help but feel safe. He'd been "blessed" more than any other god in the history of Asgard. Surely his turn was over.

"Brother, will you come to the sparring ring with me?"

"Might as well. It's not like the Norns will bother me this year."

"Careful brother. You say that and they will bless you out of spite." Thor said with a big smile.

"Yes, they would do that." Loki said. The day wore on and by lunchtime, no one in the kingdom had shown any signs of a new power and it looked like this year things would return to normal. Loki wrestled Thor in the sand for practice. He always lost to his bigger older brother. No matter what new techniques he tried, Thor was always able to overpower him. It was yet another reason Loki was so jealous of him.

"Ah!" Loki cried out in pain. Thor stopped the match immediately.

"Did I harm you brother?"

"Yes you damned fool!" Loki said, grabbing his crotch.

"Oh. My apologies. Are you able to walk to the healers?"

"Yes, leave me be." Loki snipped. He limped away towards the palace thinking he'd pulled his groin. As he walked he noticed that his pain was not so much in the muscles around his cock, but in his cock. It felt heavy and swollen between his legs, but not hard, not erect. Loki then noticed that the crease of his ass felt very wet, like all of the sweat on his back hand trickled down and collected there. He felt squishy.

"My prince whatever is the matter? Is it another blessing?" Lady Eir asked.

"No my lady, it's just a sports injury. I require a healing salve for my muscles."

"You'll need rest as well, and alternating between ice and hot packs on the area will help. Remove your trousers, I must check you for a hernia." She said as she closed to the door to the exam room. Loki frowned but did as instructed. As Lady Eir opened a cabinet to look for the salve, Loki got a full view of what was going on with his plumbing.

His cock was huge. It looked as though it had almost doubled in girth and length, and it was still flaccid. He schooled his facial features when Lady Eir turned back her attention to him. He expected her to say something when she saw his manhood, but her face was a mask of indifferent professionalism.

"Turn your head and cough please."

"You're fine. A strained groin is painful but easily managed. Take this with you to your room and apply it generously. I'll have the servants bring you ice and heat packs."

"Thank you my lady." Loki fumbled to get his pants on as quickly as possible, before leaving the room. As he walked down the hall he passed a contingent of guards, and they all starred at him. Loki was horrified to find his cock getting hard and his ass even more slick. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. His ass pulsed then.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck! Fucking Norns! I fucking hate you! What is this?" Loki yelled at the ceiling. He felt an orgasm rip through him internally, much like a woman and his horror multiplied exponentially. Images of naked men fucking him flooded his mind and he stroked his newly endowed cock in response. He imagined being taken, over and over again, and then taking. In an orgy of only men, he was the center of all attention as they used his body for their pleasure. Ergi. He was the Patron God of Argr.

Loki came hard, splattering the floor with his seed. The white puddle on the floor mocked him. He had to tell his father. To not embrace a blessing to was invite a curse upon the entire kingdom. Drought, pestilence, and famine would come if he did not embrace this "gift". A gift of utter humiliation. Hot tears poured down his cheeks when he remembered that he'd have to demonstrate his new blessing before witnesses. He panicked.

Loki packed up a bag with random things that were in arms reach and fled his room. By the time he reached the front gate of the palace his adrenaline had burned up and his senses returned to him. He couldn't run from this.

"My prince?" A young man inquired. An Einherjar on patrol saw his disheveled state.

"I am fine. Just a little winded from running." Loki said. His hair was a mess, and plastered to his neck. His cheeks were rosy and his skin damp.

"Is there anything I can do for you my prince? Anything at all?" The soldier asked. Loki looked him in the eyes then. The young man's eyes were piercing and full of want.

"I'm fine, as I said."

"If I may ease your suffering or please you in any way, it would be my honor." He said. The soldier groaned and grabbed his crotched, which had tented.

"Oh shit." Loki ran back to his room, passing another contingent of guards who all openly leered at him. Loki plopped down on his bed as he considered his options. He'd be the laughing stock of the entire kingdom when they found out. His life would be ruined, unless…

"I need thirteen witnesses. Thirteen accomplices who will all suffer equal shame if the truth came out. Yes." He considered at first going to the army barracks, but he wouldn't be able to control who came and went. He then considered a tavern, but dismissed it immediately. No, the safest place was here, in his chambers. He could lock the doors and ward them from spying and sound. His bed was here and the guards were already down the hall. Sunset was only a couple of hours away. He had to hurry.

"Guard!" Loki yelled. One of the men came running.

"You, go fetch the guard from the front entrance and tell him to come here and to bring a dozen men with him. You will take up his post."

"Yes my prince." The guard said. He looked Loki over once, lust and confusion clear in his eyes before marching off with his orders. A few minutes later the guard from the front gate along with a dozen others came into his room. With a flick of his hand the door shut and locked. Loki warded the room for sound and to keep Heimdall's nosy nose out of his business.

"We await yours orders my prince."

"Mmm yes. You are all fine examples of Asgard's army. You're all strong, intelligent, and loyal. I can feel your loyalty oozing from you." Loki said. Loki could see the men all struggling to keep their lust for him hidden from the others.

"Tell me soldier. Do you think I'm pretty?" Loki asked the Captain of the guard.

"Um, pretty your highness?"

"Yes."

"Um, I do not wish to insult your grace."

"Calling me pretty isn't an insult, it's a compliment."

"You have a lovely face. Your hair is like silk and your backside is firm but pleasingly round."

"Now that's a compliment. Would you like me to fuck you Captain? My cock is quite large. It'll fill you up."

"I…I…"

"Fuck me my prince!" The guard from the front gate begged.

"As you wish." Loki said smiling wicked and teasing. "Take off your clothes. In fact, all of you might as well get naked. If you haven't figured it out by now, this is an orgy. I want all of you to watch me fuck him and when I am done the orgy will commence." The young guard stripped down. He was so eager, like a little puppy. Loki removed his clothes too. But he made a show of it, letting them all watch as he let his shirt slide off his pale shoulders and his pants down to the floor. There was a collective gasp when they all saw his dick. The young soldier licked his lips.

"Suck me." Loki commanded. The young man with sandy blonde hair dropped to his knees and took Loki into his mouth. "Ooh. Ooooh. Such a good soldier. Mmm. The rest of you will want to take notes. Mmm. So eager to please." Loki's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the man deep-throated him. The smacking of lips and sloshing of saliva was the only sound in the room. Loki squeezed his shoulder when he started getting close.

"Enough now, I want to fill you. Get on the bed. I'll finish off inside you."

"Come inside me my prince!"

"Yes. Being fucked in the ass by your prince is an honor. Remember that."

"Fuck me next my prince!"

"You'll wait your turn!" Loki barked when he saw the men starting to touch each other. He smiled. The Norns really had blessed him this year. Loki pressed his hand to the guard's ass and the man squeaked with shock when his channel filled with slick.

"Would you look at that?" Loki said, pleased by his new gift. He pressed his tip into his entrance.

"Oh my prince! More! More!"

"Does it hurt soldier?"

"Not at all sir! Fuck me!"

"As you wish." He chuckled. Loki sighed as he set a languid pace. None of the pretty maids he'd bedded had ever satisfied him like this. He increased his tempo, slamming into his backside, making the man beneath him moan and writhe.

"Oh my prince! Right there! Right there!" He cried out.

"You can say my name soldier."

"Loki! Oh Loki!"

"Ooh. Such a sweet man. You deserve a reward." Loki reached around and jacked him off as he fucked him.

"Oh Loki! Loki! Ah!" He cried out, coming hard as Loki rode him. Loki powered through and finished off, filling up the man's channel with seed. When he pulled out, his cock was still hard.

"Next." Loki said. The Captain stepped up and assumed the position. "The rest of you can now start fucking each other." Loki said. Some of the men took to wrestling, fighting each other to be on top. Others dropped to their knees and began blowing their selected partner. The young soldier Loki just fucked was scooped up and penetrated again by one man, while his mouth was filled by another. Loki smiled as he repeated his actions on the Captain. He was a smug man, who usually looked down his nose at the younger prince. After today that practice would stop.

"The Norns are great to bless us with such pleasure are they not?" Loki asked as he set a brutal pace.

"Ah! Yes my prince." The Captain moaned like a two-dollar whore. It was music to Loki's ears. Still, as he fucked the Captain he felt bereft. He too wanted to be filled.

"You there! Get over here and fuck me." Loki ordered.

"Yes my prince!" Another soldier came and positioned himself at Loki's entrance. Loki saw stars when the man penetrated him.

"Oh my prince, you smell divine and you feel so tight and smooth inside." One corner of Loki's mouth curled up in a debauched grin. The dual stimulation robbed him of all thought. All he could do was feel and let his instincts guide his movements. He came inside the Captain and shoved the used man away. Seconds later when the man behind him came inside of him, he had him get in front and Loki took his turn on him. For over an hour, one by one each man took and received from their prince and from each other.

By the time sunset neared, Loki's insides were a sloshing mess. He kicked the men out of his room, each one looking bewildered and barely presentable. Loki bathed before the evening ceremony, but let the seed inside of him remain. He walked to the dais, as though on a cloud. His body sung. Never had he been so sated. Thor appeared and stood beside him as Odin closed out the day.

"You look much recovered from this morning brother."

"A day of relaxation did me good." Loki said. Thor eyes wandered up and down his brother's form.

"You look different."

"Different how?" Loki asked, suddenly paranoid.

"I don't know. You look…radiant."

"Thank you."

"Your hair, I never noticed how lovely it is before."

"Thank you."

"It looks like no one was blessed this year."

"Hm. Yes." Loki said. Thor reached out and grabbed the back of his neck in sweet affection. He looked at Loki, smiling with such warm and caring eyes.

"You are lovely brother."

"You are sweet to say so Thor." Loki said. Odin finished his speech and the crowd took their leave.

"Loki, would you care to join me after dinner? It has been awhile since you and I spent any time alone." Thor said. Loki saw the lust in his brother's eyes and knew that the effects of his new powers were still lingering.

"Ask me again tomorrow Thor. I'm tired."

"As you wish brother." Thor said, disappointed. Loki slept that night, heavy from exhaustion. The night passed in the blink of an eye and the morning came like prickling sobriety after a night of too much drinking.

As he walked to breakfast some of the guards looked away from Loki, shame evident in their eyes. Loki found the Captain and approached him.

"Good morning highness."

"Good morning Captain. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, my prince."

"You must have been quite exhausted after performing your duties yesterday." Loki said. The Captain looked down. Loki put his lips next to the Captain's ear and whispered.

"I trust you and your men will be discrete yes?"

"Yes my prince."

"Good. Good. Can't let the public know just how much you enjoyed yesterday's activities now can we?"

"No my prince."

"Excellent. Have a pleasant day." Loki walked off, whistling a happy tune. He reached the breakfast table and loaded up his plate will everything.

"You have a healthy appetite this morning." Thor commented.

"The healing process requires nourishment." Loki said smiling at Thor. Thor returned the smile, still warm and affectionate as ever.

"I'd like to spend time alone with you tonight Thor, now that I am feeling better." Loki said. Thor's face fell and he blushed.

"Um, yes of course. I look forward to it. Perhaps a game of chess or poker?"

"Yes. That would be lovely." Loki said, disappointed. Thor had always been so pretty.

 **Part 2-Holy Matrimony of New Gods**


End file.
